The Ballad Of Siluman
by ToonArtist403
Summary: we follow the struggles an young alloindosaurus named siluman faces as he goes on a journy with his new found friends in order to get back to his family, but unaware someone far more larger will stalk and try to kill them before they can reach siluman's home, will he make it? or will the harsh world of dinosaurs be his first and last?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey there guys! this is one of my stories i'll be uploading first onto here! even though this story is in fact a crossover between walking with dinosaurs, The Isle, jurassic world AND godzilla! well since kaijus and hypos don't officially appear until later on in this story i decided to just keep walking with dinosaurs and jurassic world crossover instead of godzilla and walking with dinosaurs crossover, mainly cause like they'll be hybrids appearing, just like the indominus rex, indoraptor, etc, including a few of my friends's characters! oh btw this story is mainly based off of a long ongoing roleplay im doing on discord with my two friends! well i feel like i kept you all waiting long enough! sit back and enjoy what i have in store~

"_one morning in the dinosaur times when on a hunting trip, a nest is left unguarded, but surely no harm will come to it... right?_"

In The Time of the dinosaurs in a small clearing in the middle of the forest an nest sat there alone with 3 left others seem to have started to hatched but where were the other siblings or more importantly where are the parents? a hungry growl was heard as a young male utahraptor almost two meters in height as it was starving having about not eaten anything for it's long travel to find an mate in this harsh summer season. The raptor growled as it saw the nest, it does make sure none of the parents or possibly the bigger offspring are not around as it tries going for try to break the nest open, it digs out haft the nest with it's sickle like claw, the death talons a deadly and impressive weapon that if not all then some raptors have for hunting before rustling was heard.

the raptor turns around to see nothing as the raptor cocked it's head around, not seeing anything before going back to digging up the nest. a dark growl was heard as the raptor tenses up and looked around quickly before noticing an egg by itself as it went to grab it in the nest but an loud roar called out as the raptor tried running off but it was chomped down by the jaws of something much larger as a female was shaking around the raptor like a ragdoll as it squealed in pain. the female slams the raptor on the ground as it heard an loud thud and snapping sound as it roared loudly. this female carnivore was bigger the Torvosaurus, one of the more larger predators of the Jurassic era. this new dinosaur was an mystery to anyone, including the hypos it's name was alloindosaurus and most people thought it was an part of the allosaurus family or even the trex or Spinosaurus family due to how many similarities it has to them, hence the crest and body posture and the ability to walk and run on all fours if they please too. this mother had just came back from an short drink with her oldest son who was about half the size of a allosaurus as it came around with it's younger siblings as an deep growl was heard. the father had returned with an juvenile Tsintaosaurus in it's mouth as the father was much more larger than the female and the oldest hatchling at around 13 meters meters in height with an length of 10 meters as it grunted and dropped the corpse.

the two eggs had started to hatch as two more babies popped out one had an more purple like tone to it as another had an more reddish tone as only one egg remained. the mother tilted her head and nudged the egg, there was still one left in there but why hasn't it came out yet? it wasn't bad like her other eggs maybe it just needed more time? the mother never had much experience with parenting at first so this was her first time trying to do it. the male however did have some experience kinda but mostly with his first family as it nudged it's mate giving her an reassuring growl as if telling her it'll be alright. an day pass and the remaining egg still has not hatched yet the mother almost had given up when she saw movement in the egg. she roared in surprise and the male quickly ran over. the egg started moving and cracking as a tail popped out of it. it tried going back to hide in the egg but the mother gently used her claw to take out the shell as she made an soft smile. out reveal an newborn that was just born his eyes had an beautiful white as it cawed and squealed smaller than the rest of the babies. with an stripe like pattern going down from his neck to his tail almost. as his skin had an mixture of grey and green, with short feathers like quills the crests were an red like color as he called out for his mother despite both his mother and father being right there. an new life was born into the world as the father decided to give it an name he made an soft grunt to his mate as if telling her "siluman... his name shall be siluman"

an few weeks later the small alloindosaurus chirps as it plays with it other siblings, being the youngest siluman had some problem trying to keep in line with play fighting. his oldest brother which was about bigger than the rest of the babies was the toughest and possibly the bravest beside their dad, the older brother acted like an gentle giant when around siluman and gave him guidance when he was feeling down he almost was the only friend he had. as of now siluman was out chasing dragonfiles as he barks and squawks trying to get one as he barks and tries to catch it. he eventually got split up with his siblings as he was in a forest like clearing as he chased the dragonfly to a nest. he bit down finally and shook the incest around before swallowing it gaining his first official kill. he noticed something sticky as he lifts his foot up to see shells of an egg he blinks as he suddenly felt he did something he shouldn't have. suddenly an loud caw was heard as a microraptor appeared out of nowhere angry this was her nest. siluman made an scared smile as he backs away an bit before whimpering and running off with the mother microraptor following as it snarled and lurched as it slashed siluman's chest the young alloindosaurus gave out an loud whali of pain as it tripped and fell. the microraptor snarled and slashes the chest again hellbent on making it pay for killing one of her eggs. just then the loud roars of an angry father was heard as siluman's dad came rushing in roaring loudly as the microaptor quickly grew frighten and 'flew' off. siluman whimpered as his father nudged him with an sad growl Siluman weakly smiled giving him an 'i'm okay' look as he stands up as he held his chest an bit as they made their way back to the group. when they did he was scolded by his mother as his siblings just watched highly curious of how he got that supposed scar on his chest now. He Went back to their home as he made an soft sad caw as he rests his head on the ground he saw his sister came up she was one of the more mature ones besides the oldest one. and she kinda acted like an friend some times.

the sister made an concern caw to siluman as if asking him if he'll be alright. siluman looked at his wound at his chest and gave her an caw saying he'll be fine. the sister nodded and walked off leaving the other to himself as sliuman made an tired yawn and wanted to rest his head. an echoed like roar was heard as the young baby alloindosaurus looked up at the direction of the roar confused but the roar sounded an bit closer as the baby got scared and ran off to his family.

an few days later near the nest siluman was feeling much better as he was currently playing hide and seek with his siblings. it was their brother's turn to seek as they all hide. siluman's name meant another word for stealth so he was pretty tricky for all his siblings to find but mostly he too would lose but luck was on his side it seems his oldest brother was having some more trouble that everyone else started to find him. when they were close he would always find another spot without being seen. siluman's father noticed and smirked when he almost lost track of how silent he was moving. eventually they gave up and siluman came out from hiding on a tree. he made an chuckle as all his siblings asked him how he was so lucky this time he gave a shrug he did'int really know he just hid and it worked. later on in his life though he will learn it is not always wise to be sneaky even when staring at the face of death.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so hey here's the second chapter! i realize that each chapter on this site will take about 3-4 hours to upload, giving viewers plently of time to read each chapter! due to this i have suggested to taking my time with the version of this! and due to how long it takes for me to make these stories expect some delays here and there! that's all, enjoy the chapter!

"_and so, after a few weeks, the young alloindo has recovered, but during so he has to learn how to hunt when he's old enough to be by himself, so his father teaches him how to after saving both him and his brother from another powerful carnivore, but what dangers will lurk for them when a even deadlier predator is observing them, when there unaware of it..._"

It had been only an couple of weeks since siluman's birth and already he was learning very well and recovering from his chest injury as of now he was mainly resting near the small pond. he would only perk his head up to see what was up. his nap was soon ended quickly by his second youngest brother named fangs, basically for his fangs on his upper jaw. siluman makes an yawn like sign as if asking him "what's wrong?" to his little brother as he replies with an concern caw "mama has been gone for a while is she okay?" siluman blinks before replying with a grunt as if telling him "she'll be back she's tough and strong" fangs nodded with a whimper and wandered off. siluman watched before yawning and resting his head back down with a bored growl. hours later their mother came back with several but small injuires she told her mate it was nothing but he knew better he grunts but lets it slide as she nuzzles him telling him she'll be alright.

siluman woke up after hearing his mother's footsteps he barks with a happy wag as she smiles and lifts her hand down and pats him telling him she'll be staying in her cave for a bit to rest up. he nods as he rests his his head back down. he woke up only minutes later when his father grunts at him telling him he needs him for something it was another training lesson he nods and got up yawning as he heads on off with his father. the short journey there was kinda difficult as he was still small and not able to see but he followed his father's sound despite the current situation they stopped halfpoint to take a breather when he noticed the view. he stares in compete starstruck and wonder as his father noticed and makes an caw as if telling him "great view of the forest right?" he said as he nodded with a happy chirp as his father smiled and nuzzled him with a grunt saying "pretty soon you'll be looking over this view someday son, make me proud when that time comes alright?" he nodded as his father makes an happy growl as if saying "that's my boy, come on we rested enough" siluman nodded and followed his father.

eventually they reached an clearing in the forest as he saw an pack of dryosaurs he was curious as to what these new creatures were his father told him they were simply here for training purposes at leash in his eyes. he nodded and got into a crouching posture as they watched the herd from a distance in the shade. at the height only so far of 2 meters, siluman was already at the age where he was learning how to hunt in case he was ever on his own from his family. he was with his father at the time as they were looking for something to take back to their home it was a shocker normally the father would take the oldest out but siluman was the youngest so he was kinda shy and nervous to prove himself to his father as they were stalking an herd of dryosaurs they were easy prey but there were sticking around to an torosaurus these frilled like herbivores were one of the alloindosaurus's favorite things to eat mainly cause they put up an fight. with an squeal siluman tried going for the dryosaurs with his father keeping watch. siluman noticed one of them possibly the dryosaur herd's leader had an slight limp due to age and the bigger the dryosaur was the more meat it had for young siluman over here.

he stalked and waited and he felt like he could do something more.. creative. his species was known to mimic the calls of other animals. he cleared his throat and tried to sound like the dryosaur. the old and wounded dryosaur looked up quite curious now but wary as it approached the bushes. siluman's father watched with great interest none of his children barely used their special vocal like cords so it was an shock to see siluman do this. when the old dryosaur was close enough siluman lurched and chomped down dragging the old dryosaur into the bushes with the old and wounded and now dying animal giving out painful cries spooking the rest of the herd. the torosaurus made an annoyed grunt and moved on. the other dryosaurs were scared and scattering to which siluman's father took this as a chance to charge in as he roared and attacked the herb snatching one of the more younger ones. he noticed siluman throw the nearly dead old dryosaur out of the bushes and onto the ground. the nearly almost dead dryosaur gives out an low and pained squeal as siluman pressed an foot down and snarled as he bit down an snapping sound was heard as he crushed the windpipe and the neck of the animal as he made an victory screech his first successful hunt and he wasn't even an teen yet he was truly something remarkable.

his father watched with an proud look as he looked up noticing it was getting midnight soon. he called out to his son informing him it was time to go as he nodded and grabbed the dead animal with his jaws and claws as they head on back to their home. Halfway through the walk, siluman's father suddenly stopped when he smelled something in the air, siluman tilted his head and chirps a bit, as if asking him what was wrong, the father emits a low grumble saying it was nothing as they keep walking, unaware to them, high on top of a mountain like area outside a cave a lone, scarred large alloindosaurus watches the two go off, the strange beast emits a low snarl as it observes for a few more minutes before heading back into the cave.

soon enough the two returned back to their home, when they did the others were sleeping. siluman proudly ate his fill he shared some with fangs who was out and about being more active in the night for some odd reason as the father watched before snorting slightly and heading off to sleep with his mate. after an while siluman was seen resting his head near the lake looking up at the stars. he noticed his oldest brother joining in as he grunts telling him "nice view huh?" he nods and made several awe caws and chirps telling him "will we be able to see the stars more one day?" he blinks before making an chuckle like caw and patting head as if telling him "someday... but not today get some sleep little bro" siluman pouted and made an bark as if shouting "im not that young" his oldest brother smirked and rolled his eyes before setting him off to bed. he looks back at the sky and lays down next to siluman before going to sleep. siluman woke up with a squeal having another nightmare as he looks to see his brother fast asleep. he softly sighs as if telling himself it was a dream it wasn't real as he curls up next to his brother and drifted back to sleep.

morning came as siluman was the first to wake up he yawned and made an little squeal as he scratched himself being careful not to use his claws as he went to the nearby watering hole to get an drink as he did so he noticed loud stomping he looked up to see an massive predator, the tyrannosaurus rex. the dinosaur king grunted as it dropped an dead torosaurus the same one that was with the dryosaur herd. he stares with an shock look to see an trex like that pick on something that can fight. the trex had scars around it's body showing the fights he was in as he took an drink to wash the blood off of his jaws. he did'int seem to notice the chick as yawned and walked off possibly to go somewhere else more quiet. he left the torosaurus corpse there. feeling hungry siluman went with caution and started to eat happily with his tail wagging in joy. he saw his oldest brother's shadow looming him as he looks over and makes an gulp like motion as his brother sinckered and simply sat down allowing him to eat he wasn't in the mood to feed at the moment.

happy, siluman kept on eating with a happy expression. the two's sibling like moment was ruined by an loud roar. the trex had returned and it was angry. siluman whimpered and hid behind his brother. the more bigger and tougher alloindosaurus snorted at the trex and stood up growling as the trex roared loudly. his brother growled and did his own roar trying to scare them off. the trex not being fazed by this growled and was about to charge in. but their father came in roaring loudly as he slams his head into the trex the dino king stumbling before falling down into the lake. the trex snarled and got up and tried attacking again. their father dodged with ease and slashed the trex's neck hard. the tyrannosaurus snarled and stumbled and growled feeling the fresh gash on it's neck as it backed off and retreated. his father looked at siluman and the brother and made an concern caw as if asking them if there alright. siluman nodded as he stared at the corpse. his father allowed him to eat up as he grunted at his brother asking him to keep an eye on him as he nodded. the father going off to check on the others as siluman kept eating happily. he offered an piece to his brother who shook his head saying he was fine. the young baby alloindosaurus shrugged and kept eating. his brother looked off into the distance he could feel something was gonna happen, something bad but what?


End file.
